Talk:Colm Meaney
Family Guy Does he appear in Family Guy? IMDb doesn't list him as voicing a character. -- Tough Little Ship 22:04, 2 November 2006 (UTC) :According to the Family Guy wiki, Meaney voiced Peter Griffin's grandfather before it went to actor Charles Durning. http://familyguy.wikia.com/wiki/Francis_Griffin. IMDb previously had him listed as Francis' voice in the character's first episode, "Holy Crap". Indeed, Wikipedia currently lists the same on its article for the episode. http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Holy_Crap --From Andoria with Love 22:15, 2 November 2006 (UTC) :*UPDATE: TV Guide also states that Meaney voiced Francis in the "Holy Crap" episode. --From Andoria with Love 18:31, 15 February 2007 (UTC) ::Removed the following: :::'' In addition, like TNG co-stars Patrick Stewart, Jonathan Frakes, Michael Dorn, and LeVar Burton, Meaney has lent his voice talents to Seth MacFarlane's animated show ''Family Guy''. Meaney and Burton both voiced parts unrelated to their roles in Star Trek, whereas the other three voiced parodies of their TNG characters. Specifically, Meaney portrayed Peter Griffin's step-father, Francis, in the first season episode "Holy Crap", in which Francis gets into an argument with the Pope – as voiced by Meaney's TNG co-star Dwight Schultz. ::I suspect that this was reported erroneously in IMDb and has been repeated in many places since, and these sources are then referring to the repetitions as evidence. The Family Guy cite has been removed from IMDb, the Family Guy wiki linked above, and from WP. See the discussion at WP here: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Talk:Colm_Meaney. If someone has the FG DVD, please confirm that Meaney isn't credited and that Charles Durning is. 9er 22:58, 24 February 2007 (UTC) I suspected as much. I didn't think it really sounded like him, either, but it's been so long since I saw the "Holy Crap" episode. I think what happened is that Meaney did, indeed, record his voiceover for the character but MacFarlane ultimately decided to replace Meaney's voice track with one by Durning. If we can find proof of that, we can re-add the information but alter it to show that his voice track was replaced. --From Andoria with Love 07:13, 25 February 2007 (UTC) Broadway Should update that the show "Moon for the Misbegotten" is now playing on Broadway, and is excellent. If you are in NYC I suggest dropping by. I don't think it has officially opened yet. We went because Kevin Spacey was the draw, but the other guy sure looked familar ... Meaney is a very talented comic actor. :Sometimes I wish I lived in NYC. :) Thanks for the update! --From Andoria with Love 00:49, 10 April 2007 (UTC) Number of episodes Just watched Deja Q and he was not in it nor was he credited on screen, on Deja Q's memory alpha page or IMDB, so that makes 52 episodes of TNG (if one counts encounter at farpoint and all good things as one episode.) also he was missing from 14 episodes of DS9 out of 173 which makes 159, add them and you get 211 not 225. if you all count the double eps as 2 then 216. Hell on Wheels Currently starring in the AMC show as Thomas Durant. :If you're saying it should be added, feel free to be bold and do so.--31dot 23:59, December 6, 2011 (UTC) Political views Can his political views be added, like on Sir Patrick's page? He's an outspoken supporter oof Irish terrorist group Sinn Fein and endorsed terrorist Martin McGuinness for Irish President in 2011. Since this group claims to also be a "democratic" socialist party, it could be added that he's a card-carrying Socialist as well. 13:42, March 16, 2013 (UTC) :Not if the purpose of doing so is to put loaded political terms into the article. If it's done, it needs to be done in a neutral manner. 31dot (talk) 13:46, March 16, 2013 (UTC) ::In addition, any information added should be cited (with sources), and nothing that is not stated in those sources should be added. -- sulfur (talk) 16:58, March 16, 2013 (UTC)